


Bad end friends

by OtFuRe666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Surreal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtFuRe666/pseuds/OtFuRe666
Summary: Sanji es un chico que desde muy pequeño a compartido algo en común con su madre: ambos tienen una peculiaridad diferente; él tenía el poder de ver espíritus y demás seres que estaban atrapados en el mundo terrenal y ella tenía el don de la clarividencia, dones que los hacen alejarse de su familia e ir donde se encuentra Zeff, el abuelo de Sanji, para poder estar a salvo de su familia.Zeff no tiene ningún conocimiento de lo que puede hacer Sanji aunque decide cuidarlo como su hijo después del fallecimiento de su única hija, el cuál fué un par de años después de haber llegado;  ésto causó que las apariciones que Sanji empezaran a salirse de control hasta que llegó una silueta en busca del menor para poder aliviar sus visiones a cambio de una sola cosa.
Relationships: Gin & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Bad end friends

Sanji camina por las calles de la ciudad en camino a lo que era su hogar; el día era muy soleado por lo que dedujo que ya estaría lleno el Baratie y Zeff le daría una buena paliza por tardarse tanto. 

"Demonios... Si no me apresuro el viejo me estará hechando la bronca" pensó Sanji mas solo siguió corriendo por unos cuantos momentos deteniendo su andar al ver a un grupo de jóvenes patear un balón cerca de una esquina en donde estaba un pequeño florero tirado junto a un ramillete de flores. 

-¡Hey, muchachos!...— el rubio habló un poco fuerte para llamar la atención de los contrarios pero al ser ignorado volvió a hablar alzando un poco el tono de voz mientras se acercaba a ellos. 

-¡Mocosos les estoy hablando!

Nada, los chicos seguían pateando el balón donde se encontraba el florero pero por accidente la pelota rodó hacía donde se encontraba el rubio, el cuál estaba más que enojado. 

-Les dije... ¡QUE DEJARAN DE HACER ESO MALDITOS BASTARDOS!— tras decir esto, corrió hacia el balón para darle una patada haciendo que fuera en dirección a la cara de uno de los chicos causando que se fuera de espaldas y empezara a sangrarle la nariz. 

-¡Ahh! ¿Que es lo que te pasa hijo de puta?— gritó uno de los chicos que fué a ver a su camarada herido. 

-A mí nada —dió una calada a su cigarrillo— solo no quiero que vuelvan a jugar por aquí —se acercó al chico herido para soltar una nube de humo sobre el rostro de éste— Largo. 

Sin más que decir, se dió la vuelta y enseguida acomodó las flores mientras los chicos salían despavoridos de aquel lugar. 

-Lamento que hayan hecho esto con tus flores. 

-No tienes que disculparte, al contrario. Yo debería hacerlo, no debiste molestarte por aquello aunque gracias —hablaba una chica castaña con un suave rubor en sus mejillas pálidas. 

-No hay de qué. Te prometo que en la mañana cambiaré el agua y vendré a poner una flor aquí —Sanji se agachó y acomodó el retrato de la jóven. 

-Muchas gracias —ella solo sonrió mientras su cuerpo se convertía en pequeños pétalos de rosas que eran esparcidos por el aire llevándolos sin rumbo fijo hasta el cielo. 

-Descanse en paz señorita.


End file.
